thelibrariansfandomcom-20200214-history
The Library
The Library is a magical building that houses mythical artifacts, and books. History In 2004, the Serpent Brotherhood managed to break in the Library and steal the Spear of Destiny. In 2014 Lamia led a group of members of the Serpent Brotherhood to raid the Library, after being given access by Cassandra Cillian. They managed to steal multiple items, which forced Judson and Charlene to activate a mechanism that destroys the connection between the world and the alternate dimension the Library exist in. Jenkins later mentioned at the Annex they would be able to access the documents and the office of the Library and most of its resources. When the Library came back from the void the shock stripped it of its intelligence which was projected into a human named Ray Glasney . He didn't have any memory of who he was, but was driving around in a Book Mobile van and sometimes he just got artifacts out of his pocket, which were then missing from the Library. It was also the reason the rooms in the Library were suddenly rearranging themselves. Without the intelligence the Library was eating itself, seen by the increasing of shadows, and if it were to go entirely dark it would mean the Library would be dead. With the help of Ghost lights which were feeding the Library, the Librarians were able to extend this project until Flynn Carsen was able to bring back Ray Glasney to merge with the Library again. After the defeat of Prospero, it seems that the Library was back to normal, with all missing artifacts back and the rooms probably back to where they belong. Connection to the world of Man Those who work at the Library (Librarian, Guardians, Caretakers and Custodians) become infused by the magic of the Library, and they take that into the world with them. If the connection is severed, humanity will be cut adrift from learning, curiosity, investigation, knowledge, and wisdom. Likewise, it is dependent upon the ones that work at the Library having belief in it, in order to maintain a physical presence. If that belief destroyed or otherwise broken, the Library ceases to exist. Items Rooms, Floors, Wings Appearances ''The Librarian'' * * * ''The Librarians'' Season 1 * * * Season 2 * Trivia *The Library exists in an alternate dimension. *It is said to have been built more than two thousand years ago by Yahuda, originally in Alexandria, Egypt. *The Library has been stated to be one of the most secure places in the world. *It is said that the Library is "as big as it needs to be" to house its collection of artifacts. *The Library is made up of two parts: its physical body which is the infinite space to hold artifacts, and the spirit of the library which is the intelligence that organizes and defends the body. *The Library was specifically designed to keep out the Reaper. This was, however, circumvented when Eve Baird was trapped inside a Prophecy Cube which was in the Library. *If the Library were to materialize, it would implode, as its infinite size is not allowed by Earth's laws of physics. Gallery Library's main entrance.jpg|Main Entrance Library Main Entrance.jpeg|Entrance Area Library Antiquities Room.jpeg|Antiquities Room Reading Room.jpeg|Reading Room Reading room books.jpg|Reading room books Reading room books 2.jpg|Reading room bookshelf Library Card Catalog.jpeg|Card Catalog Library hallway.jpeg Large Collections Annex 1.jpeg|Large Collections Annex Wikia_Lib - LCA 01.png Large Collections Annex 2.jpeg U.f.O.and h.g. wells time machine.jpg Large Collections Annex bridge.jpg Large Collections Annex 3.jpg Large Collections Annex 4.jpg Large Collections Annex erial View.jpeg|Large Collections Annex Aerial View Doorway to the service entrance.jpg|Doorway to the service entrance Service entrance doorway closed.jpg|Service entrance doorway closed Library Service Entrance.jpeg|Service Entrance Corridor of Doors.jpeg|Corridor of Doors Library backdoor.jpeg|Library backdoor Library backdoor hidden.jpeg|Library backdoor hidden behind the bookcase Time Machine room.jpeg|Time Machine room Modern Artifact Wing.jpeg|Modern Artifact Wing Chamber of Memories.jpeg|Chamber of Memories Elevator to the heart of the Library.jpeg|Elevator to the heart of the Library Locked basement room.jpeg|Locked basement room Flynn and even statue.jpeg|Statue of Flynn and Eve in the locked basement room Entrance to the catacombs.jpeg|Entrance to the catacombs Library catacombs.jpg|Library Catacombs Library catacombs 2.jpg|Library Catacombs aerial view Library dungeon coridor.png|Dungeon Corridor Library Dungeon.png|Library Dungeon Library Corridor.jpeg Portrit of Flynn.jpeg|Portrit of Flynn Judson and Flynn looking at Eldred the Truly Wonderful's painting.png|Portrit of Eldred the Truly Wonderful Edward Wilde portrait in the Library.png|Portrit of Edward Wilde Bookcase maze.jpg|Bookcase maze Flynn's Living Quarters.png|Flynn's Living Quarters Library folding.jpeg|Library folding in on itself Library folding 2.jpg Library folding 3.jpg The library during confusion.jpg|The library during confusion The library during confusion 2.jpg The library original layout.jpg|The library original layout References Category:Locations